Force of Nature
by l0chn3ss
Summary: "Some people are born with tornadoes in their lives, but constellations in their eyes. Other people are born with stars at their feet, but their souls are lost at sea." Meta prose about Maka and BlackStar. MaStar Week 2017 Day 7.


lilbita meta prose

* * *

As the saying goes, "Some people are born with tornadoes in their lives, but constellations in their eyes. Other people are born with stars at their feet, but their souls are lost at sea."

The first of those lines was Black Star. It was made to be of his image and even more so of his soul. To be hoisted up to meet an impossible standard and yet chained to an unforgivable past, that was the tornado that he fought through his entire life. It was relentless, catching everything and crushing it against other bystanders who got too close. Lightning crashed in the clouds gathered overhead, and fear was present in every step that he took forward.

Being afraid was never a feeling that he would keep on his agenda, but boy, he knew when to yield to it when it came. But his reaction to it was nothing less than an indignant scream, defying fate and refusing to stop whatever he was doing. A little fear was healthy; it was because it reminded him that this is what it meant to be alive, and especially to have choices that he could take.

He was so attached to his mortality and found a certain joy in his constant realization that he was free to live, to exist. As contradicting as it was though, God had abandoned him a long time ago, and so he decided to become his own god. He was strict with his rules and stayed on course, always. Even if that path wasn't ready for him, he tore through as like any human with ambitions would too.

The only problem was that Black Star was still a force of nature, a natural disaster that others took cover around in their own sort of fear. How many times had he seen their disapproval and the slight shake of their heads? If they just bothered to get past his roughness, maybe risk going towards the eye of the storm, then maybe they could see that there was a clearer sky above where there were stars worth seeing, at least he hoped so.

He was always looking upwards toward those shining lights. That was where Maka was; there were stars at her feet and her reach went further than the cosmos below. She had the universe in her grasp and yet a storm was brewing within her own heart that loosened her grip on reality. There was something about the art of longing that she had yet to perfect—she was too dependent on those she lost and wanted nothing else than to reclaim them as victories.

She was looking at her feet, and those became her limits.

When could she quit, and when will her soul stop rocking from the waves? No one knew; not even she knew. But it's true that a ship lost as sea was a dead one. She struggled to find her way, and it wasn't like a tornado where everything surrounding her came to a halt. It was the opposite where everything was moving too quickly, too much for her to take in and to navigate to shore.

There was no beacon that could lead her away from the cliffside and no stars to align with her scopes. He swore though… Black Star swore to be that light for her, to guide her to safety and to keep her safe from herself. Call him a little pretentious, but Lord, he wanted to help her. He loved to play the hero and she never wanted to be the one he was saving. Why he wanted to help her so badly, Maka was as stumped as anyone else. But after all that trust and all that faith, she'd be a fool not to accept his outreached hand.

Despite his own storm that whipped around his legs and stung his eyes, she paid no heed to those warnings that told her to stay away. She'd already made it too far to return, and she found that there was no danger once she was in the center. Maka was that girl who could withstand another person's weather, and he was the one who showed her the way to calmer seas.

With his stars that connected Orion, surely, he could point to a Polaris.

If only she had the courage to reach it.

Written for MaStar Week 2017 Day 7 Force of Nature.


End file.
